


ALL FOR ONE

by evrquwl18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, At least at Start, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Ron Weasley, Bashing is only at Start, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley Friendship, Fix-It, Gen, Golden Trio explores, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Heavy Angst, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Other, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron Weasley-centric, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), at start, goblin magic, house elf magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrquwl18/pseuds/evrquwl18
Summary: Ron has always believed that what adults say has to be followed. But then why the adults were not paying attention to the bruises on Harry’s arms? How could they ignore when the three students have consequently faced danger in two years?Does this mean that adults don’t care or are they being blind?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Arthur Weasley & Ron Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Augusta Longbottom & Neville Longbottom, Augusta Longbottom and Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley, Bill Weasley & Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley & Charlie Weasley & Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Ginny Weasley & Ron Weasley, Dobby and Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger & Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Minerva McGonagall & Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall & Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall and Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley & Weasley Family, Ron Weasley and Dobby, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Hermione Granger, Sirius Black & Ron Weasley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ron stares at Harry as he recounts his conversation with Dumbledore and his subsequent confrontation with Lucious Malfoy. He shook his head and said “Blimey Harry! You were bloody mad confronting Malfoy like that. What if he had actually managed to hex you? And all for a bloody house elf?”. Harry shrugged his shoulder. He said “All of this would not have been possible with Dobby Ron. I mean he did try to warn me although his methods were not that effective. And I did extract a promise from him not to try to save me again.” Ron snorted and said “I mean I hope he doesn’t have an opportunity again that’s true. Don’t know what measures he will take to save you next time?”. Harry punched Ron’s shoulder in gesture. Ron asked “So is Dumbledore informing the Ministry about the Diary?”. Harry’s brow came together in confusion. He said “Actually Dumbledore did not say what he will tell to the Minister.”

Ron said “But shouldn’t this Diary business be informed to the Ministry? I mean this is very advanced Dark Magic. And I don’t need Hermione…” Ron stopped as he remembers Hermione’s petrified body. Harry squeezes his arm in comfort. Ron shakes off and said “Someone has to pay for the consequences of this.” Harry shrugs and said “I don’t think Dumbledore will inform the Ministry about the diary. As far as I know, your parents may have a better idea on what is going to be done.” Ron nods and said “I will ask them later.” Ron then pulls Harry into a hug surprising Harry. Harry hugs him back. Ron said “Thank you Harry. For saving my sister.”

Harry breaking the hug, looking a little uncomfortable said “It was all a fluke Ron. If Fawkes did not come in time with the Sorting Hat, then we wouldn’t have been able to defeat Voldemort.” Ron shook his head and said “Charlie told me about phoenixes Harry. They told come to those who they consider worthy. And being considered worthy by a phoenix is the highest honour Harry.” Harry then puts his arm around Ron and said “Then you should also consider yourself worthy Ron. You came with me.” Ron said “No, I came because Ginny was my sister.” Harry said “You would have come with me Ron, even if Ginny wasn’t in the Chamber. I know that.”

Ron never had someone be so sure in him as sure Harry was that he would have been there with Harry step by step. Thinking Ron knew that even though a part of him was for to protect his sister, the major part of him was more about going to be with Harry. There was no Hermione to warn them, there was only him that had to protect Harry’s back. And he knew in that moment, that more than he considered himself a Weasley, he considered himself as Harry’s best friend.

Two days later,

Ron for the first time, felt normal. Hermione and Harry was sitting opposite him as they were having the feast. Exams were cancelled, and so Hermione was sad but not mad about it. Now the only concern remained was what to do about Harry’s living situation. He asked Harry “So mate, where are you going to say for the summer?”. Harry’s expression turns sour and he jabs his fork into his potatoes. Harry said “Don’t spoil the mood Ron. I have to enjoy my last meal before the Dursleys start the process again.” Ron and Hermione look at each other in shock. Hermione said in a gentle voice “Harry, did you inform Dumbledore about what the Dursleys did last summer.” Harry shook his head and said “It is no use Hermione, I asked Dumbledore during the first year, whether I can stay at Hogwarts for the summer also. He said it is necessary for me to go back to the Dursleys. He said it is for my own protection.” Ron and Hermione look at each other now in despair. Ron said “Which part of bars on your window and locks on your door, is part of your own protection?”. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and said “Dursley’s know now that you all are there for me. They know they also can’t stop me from coming to Hogwarts. Best is keep out of their way for the summer and we all can go back to pretending that neither of us exist. Its just two months. And I am sure after one month, I can come to the Burrow. Right Ron?”. Ron nodded his head mutely but Hermione could clearly see the storm in his eyes. And when Ron looks at Dumbledore, she could slowly see some cracks appearing in the trust present in his eyes. And to be honest, she started feeling those cracks herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ron paced from one side to another. Its been two days since he has come back from Hogwarts and he has just sent the letter to Harry. He looks towards the window again seeing if Errol was back. He knew, that It will take Errol at least a day to return back from Harry but he could not help but worry. Suddenly Ron felt a gaze upon him. Turning he saw Ginny sitting on the stairs staring at him. Ron stares back. He had not spoken to Ginny since he has been back from Hogwarts. She has spent most of the time in her room. Molly had forbidden everyone from entering her room. Ron slowly walks towards Ginny approaching her like approaching a petrified animal. Ron asked “Alright Ginny.” Ginny simply nods her head. Molly enters the room and seeing Ginny sitting on the staircase exclaims “Ginny what are you doing out of bed? I was just coming to give you breakfast.” Ginny stays silent but her pleading gaze tells Ron that she did not want to go back to bed. Ron said “Mom, why don’t I take Ginny outside for some fresh air? Its been two days and she maybe feeling cooped up.” Molly said “Nonsense, Ginny needs to rest. Now come on Ginny lets get you back to bed.”

Molly was going to take Ginny’s arm to take her back to bed but Ron steps in front of her. Looking at the resolute expression on Ron’s face, Molly is startled. But Ron said “Just for 10 minutes Mom. Ginny looks a little pale, she could do with some fresh air.” Looking at Ginny, she saw that her daughter is twisting her fingers on the shawl covering her but she made no move, in protesting Ron’s decision. Molly looks back at Ron and nods her head. Ron said “Keep Fred and George inside. Please Mom?”. Molly gives her consent. She sees Ron turn towards Ginny and put his hand out. At first she thought Ginny wont’ accept but is surprised when Ginny puts her hand in Ron and Ron leads her outside.

Ron leads Ginny outside and takes her beside the pond to sit. He knew that it was Ginny’s favourite place other than taking the brooms from the shed and flying around. He asked “Want to take a ride on the broomstick. You can take Charlie’s and I can take Bill’s.” Ginny looks at Ron and finally said “You hate using Bill’s. Said its too stiff and you never allow anyone of us to take Charlie’s broomstick. And how did you know that I know how to fly?”. Ron looks at Ginny with his eyebrows raised and said “Ginny, my bedroom window faces the broom shed. You are mental if you think that I did not pay attention of when you were using the brooms to fly. You know I wake up at the slightest sound of the broomstick flying.” Ginny replies “Or of the smell of the chocolate cookies and Mom bakes. Yeah, we know. You seem to have a big nose, when it comes to Mom’s cooking. That is why you always reach the table first.”

Ron replies “Hey I am a growing boy, I need food.” Ginny now looks at him with her brows raised and Ron begins to chuckle. Slowly, Ginny also starts to chuckle and soon the sounds of laughter is echoed across the pond. Ginny is the one to calm down first and soon Ron also follows his laughter now resulting in breathlessness. Looking at the pond, Ginny said “I am sorry Ron.” Ron looks at her puzzled. Ginny now not able to meet Ron’s gaze said “If I hadn’t written in that stupid diary, then none of this would have happened. Because of me, Hermione got petrified and Harry almost died trying to save me.” Ginny finally find the strength, looks at Ron. Looking at Ron’s stormy expression, Ginny realized that this is the moment that her brother will hate her forever. But what pops out of Ron’s mouth is “What do you mean Harry almost died trying to save you?”. 

Looking at Ginny’s startled expression, Ron wants to calm down but could not find in himself to do so. He opens his mouth and demands “Ginny tell me everything that happened down in that Chamber?”. Ginny then recounts what happened down at the Chamber after she gained consciousness. Ron stares at her glumly and Ginny now fears the silence seeing in her brother’s expression. She has never seen Ron so serious about anything in her life. Ron was always either grumbling or joining in the fun with them. Ron then said in a calm voice that sent shivers down her arm as he said “The Basilisk fang came when it got stuck in his arm.” Ginny nods her head silently. Ron then said again “So if Fawkes wasn’t there, I would be attending my best friend’s funeral.” Ginny winced but nodded silently. Ron slowly got up and walked to the broom shed. Unsure what was going on, Ginny silently followed him. Ron opens the broom shed and takes out a broom that hardly anyone of them used. 

Ginny knew when Harry came last summer, Ron had given Charlie’s broom. Other than Harry, Ron had never given Charlie’s broom to anybody. It was one of the things, no one could argue him with. Ron had used that broom, but did not make a sound of protest in front of Harry. Ginny’s thoughts break seeing Ron step outside with that broom. Ginny thinks Ron is going to go flying. But Ron surprises her again. He takes the broom to a tree. The tree was usually used by Ron and Harry to just sit underneath the tree and talk. She never knew what they talked about but she knew both her brother and Harry enjoyed spending time alone with each other and away from the family. 

Ron stands in front of that tree, and glares at the place where Harry usually sat. The next second, he hits that place and said “Git.” Ginny felt the air around her grow heavier. Ron continues hitting that place and said “Stupid, Idiot, Made it seem like the rescue was a piece of cake, piece of cake my ass. You stupid, moronic, I could have lost you. But no, you heroic had to take that risk. Stupid, Stupid git, we should have gone to get the professor but no.” And when hitting the place wasn’t enough, Ron started hitting the broomstick on the tree. Ginny felt the air around her getting heavier and she knew that the atmosphere is becoming saturated with magic due to Ron’s emotions. Mom had taught them that technique, when they were feeling too emotional. Ginny ran back to the house and entering shouted “Mom.” 

Molly, Fred, George and Percy came running hearing Ginny’s shout thinking something went wrong with her. But hearing, Ginny’s words about Ron, all of them were surprised and rushed outside and stood in shock seeing at the scene in front of them. The air sparkled in red, as Ron continued hitting the tree with the broomstick. Molly could see particles of magic going up the tree. Yet Ron continued hitting the broomstick against the tree. Molly hurries towards Ron but finds something stopping her. Putting her hand out, Molly could feel a barrier having interrupted between Molly and Ron. Molly shouts out but Ron does not seem to hear. Ginny, Fred, George and Percy hurry towards Molly and encounter the same barrier. They call out but Ron shows no indication of hearing. Suddenly, the broomstick in his hand breaks, as he strikes the last time on the bark of the tree. Ron looks at the broomstick in his hand with a furious expression, and the atmosphere around them clears and they could move forward. Molly followed by others hurry towards Ron. However, Ron just ignores them and angrily muttering to himself “Stupid Git, I will toss him in the pond when I see him. You watch out……….” And continuously muttering to himself, wanders back to the house showing no awareness of his stunned family. Molly turns to the tree and is shocked to see the mark of the broomstick carved into the tree. Molly turns towards the tug on her hand and looking down at Ginny, Ginny said “Mom, this is normal. Right?”. And Molly did not know what answer to give.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ron kept on stabbing at his food barely feeling hungry. Feeling someone’s stare on him, he looks up to see Fred and George duck down eating their food. Its been an entire day since he found out yet his anger shows no signs of abatement. Molly looks on worriedly as Ron takes a bite of his toast but barely touches anything. There was only one time when such a reaction had taken place. When the twins had turned his favourite teddy bear into a spider. Molly remembers the three days when Ron was completely silent and barely eating anything. Molly had scolded the twins for such a prank but even then her mind was occupied, with getting Bill and Charlie ready for Hogwarts along with managing Percy, Fred, George and Ginny. It was only when Charlie had come to her that she knew it was something serious.

Flashback,

Molly was busy making the breakfast, when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Turning back she saw Charlie standing there shuffling his feet. The expression on his face said that he wanted to say something but did not know how to say it. Molly said impatiently “Charlie, has Fred and George done something again? I have told them to stay out of your Hogwarts things. Did they take something?”. Charlie silently shook his head. Molly waits but turns back to see the vegetables cutting is properly taking place or not. Charlie said when her back was turned “Its Ron.”

Molly looks at him startled. Charlie said “He barely goes out even to play Quidditch. He sits in his room and just stares out of the window. Me and Bill tried to coax him to play a game but he does not agree. Ginny tries to make him play with her but after sometime she gives up when he does not make those noises she likes. Fred and George have said sorry, but I don’t think they mean it because they have been ignoring him for these days. And he has passed half of his food to Ginny or to me. He did not even have the French toast you made today Mom and you know he loves your French toast. I am worried Mom. I think Ron is badly hurt by what Fred and George did. Even today Fred and George went in to talk to him but he just ignored them.”

Molly looks at him in shock, it is true that Ron usually loves her French toast and he always asks for second helpings. Today he did not ask for the second helpings. Molly leaves the kitchen and heads to Ron’s room. Since Charlie has been rooming with Bill, Ron has been rooming on his own. And as far as she remembers, he loves the room since it was Charlie’s room before he went to Hogwarts. Knocking on the door, she heard Ron’s voice said “Go away, I don’t want to talk to you.” Entering the room, she said softly “Ron.”  
Ron looks up from his Chudley Cannon figures and stares at her in silence. Looking at his expression, Molly felt a sense of guilt arise in her. At a very young age, Ron has become the most self sufficient child. At this age, she always knew that other children get under the feet of their parents, looking to explore but Ron never went anywhere without any of them knowing. He used to sense automatically when she used to feel stressed and get about helping her in doing work something which none of her children did not do on their own. 

But today, his expression shows that he has also developed a new ability which was unknown to Molly. An ability to hide his emotions, to suppress them. His expression was blank, which would have put an adult to shame. He looks down at his Chudley Cannon figures and continues playing with them. Molly sits down beside him, and said “What happened Ronnie? Why are you so down?”. Ron said “Mom, why did I not have another?”. Molly looks at him puzzled. Molly asks him gently “What another Ronnie?”. Ron points to himself “Another me.” Molly feels something inside her soften and said “Sometimes Ron, An another you may have been left somewhere else.” Ron looks at her, his gaze full of hope and said “Another me?”

Molly opens her arms and Ron goes in them. She hugs him to herself tightly and hopes that her next words does not become a lie. She said “Yes, another you will be somewhere out there in the world. Someone who makes you so mad, that you will hit anything but you will never harm him. You may hurt him, but never harm him. Another you, who you will be so loyal to you and he will be also very loyal to you. And you both will go on so many adventures and you will never even remember the life before him?. Ron said something but his voice muffled in her shirt. Molly separates him a little and said “What you said Ronnie?”. Ron said “Can we be three? Then we can trouble Fred and George also.” Molly huffs a small laugh and said “Yes, you can be three.” Ron said “Can I have both boy and girl friends?”. Molly removing the hair from his eyes, said “Yes, you can friends who are both boy and girl. But remember one thing Ronnie.” Ron looks at her expectantly as Molly said “Even when you find another you, you do not forget family. You do not forget that you have 5 brothers and 1 sister. As much important your friends are, that much important is family and you have to forgive the mistakes that family often makes in their ignorance.” Ron frowns and said with a frown “Every mistake?”. Molly nods her head. Ron huffs adorably but nods his head. Molly then rubs his hair and said “why don’t you go and play with Charlie and Bill? They are forming teams right now.”

Ron huffs but again nods reluctantly. He puts away his Chudley Cannon Figures and runs out of the room, shouting for Charlie to include him in the team. Molly looks on as her children play the game but wonders whether her words, may impact Ron in a good or bad way.

Flashback ends.

Molly’s thoughts clear on hearing the door open. Arthur enters the house announcing his arrival. All the Weasleys shout out the greeting but Ron just replies with a grunt. Molly admonishes Ron and said “Greet your father properly Ron.” Ron looks up at Arthur who was removing his throat and demanded “Dad, when is Lucious Malfoy going to be in Azkaban?”. Everyone’s movements stills. Arthur pales but asks “Why should Lucious Malfoy be in Azkaban Ron?”. Ron said “Because he was the one who put the diary in Ginny cauldron?”

All of them stare at him in shock. Percy breaks the silence by saying “How do you know this Ron?”. Ron looks at him with a duh expression and said “Harry told me.” Arthur clears his throat and said “Well Ron, maybe Harry is mistaken. There is no evidence stating that Lucious is behind this.” Ginny had gone severely pale and Molly is standing behind her holding her shoulder for her or Ginny’s support.

Ron’s eyes narrowed “At the start of last summer, Malfoy’s house elf came to warn Harry not to go to Hogwarts because he knew what Lucious was planning. Harry can get him to testify, he adores Harry. But which Auror does Harry have to take that house elf to? You can take us there Dad.” Arthur again clears his throat and said “Ron, Harry is a 12 yr old boy……….” Ron interrupts saying “Who went down the Chamber Of Secrets on his own, defeated a Basilisk and nearly got himself killed in the process just to save Ginny for me. So Dad, my question again, who is investigating the Basilisk attacks, Harry can provide evidence.” Arthur finally signs and said “Ron son, no one is investigating the Basilisk attacks of Hogwarts. If someone investigates then all evidence points Ginny to being to culprit which is bad for us Ron. And no one wants to investigate since it was only muggleborns………” 

Ron stands up from his chair, his food untouched and said in a calm voice which send a chill down everyone’s spine “So you mean, no one is going to investigate the Basilisk attacks in Hogwarts because muggleborns were attacked. Me, Harry and Hermione made so much effort to stop the Heir, that effort was nothing. We broke so many laws, that law breaking was nothing. Hermione was petrified and Harry was nearly killed that effort was nothing. I nearly lost my two best friends, that was for nothing. And you do not want to even find justice for Ginny because you are worried that your reputation will be spoiled? That does not state any traits of Gryffindor Dad, that just makes you a coward.” Everyone stood up and shouted at Ron for saying something like this to Arthur. Molly’s voice was the loudest as she said “Ron, apologise to your father right now.” Ron looks at him with coldness present in his eyes and said “No Mom, what you and Dad are doing is wrong. You know maybe Lucious Malfoy is right. Maybe it is better being on the Dark side. Because it seems like being on the Light side, does not give us any chance of even having a small victory.”

And he storms out of the kitchen, leaving everyone stunned and scared.

Ron sits under the grove of the tree, his hands folded across his body. Seeing the shadows, fall upon him he looks up to see Fred and George looking down upon him. Fred had anger present in his expression while George’s expression showed some contemplation. Fred shouted to Ron “What you said inside was wrong Ron.” Ron replies back “But it was the truth. Dad is too afraid to take a step to even get justice.” George said quietly “Ron, things are not always easy as it seems. You know how we are considered in the wizarding society. If word gets out that a Weasley member was responsible for the mess, then we will be in big trouble Ron. Everyone will look at us in suspicion.” Ron looks at them and said silently “So if we were attending Hermione and Harry’s funerals, then would you have said this to me even then?”. Both Fred and George flinched. Fred said “they are not dead Ron. Stop pretending about something that is not going to happen. Ginny is family, they are not.” Ron looks at him with disgust present in his expression. George elbowed Fred and glares at him also. Ron said in a sarcastic voice “Thanks a lot Fred, for clearing out who is friend and who is family. But let me make one thing clear. Harry is family, just because he does not share the same blood as Ginny that does not mean his life should not be considered also.” Fred however scoffs and said “Oh get over it Ron!, you are just with Harry because of his Boy Who Lived reputation. We are the ones who know the real Harry. When it comes to knowing the Harry the Boy Who Lived and knowing Harry the Boy, I am sure we can list more attributes than even you can. I mean, you are anyway big on comparison. You always see yourself as unfortunate being a Weasley. You are just with Harry, because you want to be seen as doing something different.” The next second, a bone is heard being crunched as Ron’s fist hits Fred’s nose. 

George is stunned as Ron raised his fists on Fred and kept on hitting. Reacting the next second, George calls out for the rest of his family as he pulls Ron off of Fred. Ron struggles against George’s hold, as Molly and Arthur rushes towards them and stands between then. Molly checks Fred’s face while Arthur looks at Ron and George with a serious expression. He said “This is not how we end fights boys, We do not use fists.” George said “Its not Ron’s fault Dad. Fred started it first.” Fred looks at George with a betrayed expression. Ron shrugs out of George’s hold and said to Fred “You don’t know Harry. You don’t how he flinches at the slightest touch from the back, how he wakes up sweating yet makes no sound making sure no one is disturbed. You just see Harry, as a seeker of the Quidditch team, the boy who lived etc. You were right about one thing Fred. You do know the Harry he portrays to everyone. But you were also wrong about one thing today. You do not know me at all not even a bloody bit. Thanks for proving to me today Fred, that Harry is more of a brother to me than any of you has been a brother to me.”

And Ron stalks off, leaving again a stunned silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, There are two reasons why I am making Ron question. First is he has lived the longest in the wizarding world, so he knows the rules and customs and how events such as the Chamber of Secrets should have been handled. So he should have been the most likely to question when something is not going right because his nature has also shown that he does ask good questions when he is bothered about something.
> 
> Second, in the books, I have always felt that till the 7th book, Ron has been portrayed as a naive character which does not make sense for a person who is a chess master as seen in Book 1. He does not question Harry, because he believes that Harry is always honest with him even when decisions are not good. He does get clouded with emotions, which is reasonable but no one in his family never even take the initiative to find out about his feelings related to events happening in his life. I mean from Book 1- Book 7, Ron has been in constant danger, yet no one makes any effort to find out how Ron handled himself. Instead, Twins make fun of him, Ginny just ignores him and Percy just bosses him and Bill and Charlie show no involvement in Ron's life at all. Seriously makes no sense to me since Weasleys, is being portrayed as a close knit family.  
> Harry is seen as a very close friend of Ron, yet even he is able to spot the difference between the treatment of him and Ron in the Weasley family and even in the books somewhere a dialogue or a thought is seen noting this difference. Yet, through out the book, not a word or a thought from Ron's side. So now I want to explore on how the Weasley's family members react when Ron questions them on their behavior towards him and how this results in changes in Golden Trio's life. What when something is accepted by the Weasleys as normal is not accepted by Ron, how does this bring about a change?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignorance or Realization?

Chapter 4

After Ron stalks off, Molly sends Fred and George to their rooms. After closing the door, George punches Fred’s shoulder and said “What the hell were you thinking Fred?”. Fred shouts “What the hell was I thinking George? What the hell was Ron thinking saying all those things to me and Dad? I mean, has he lost his bloody mind in the first place?”. George looks at Fred and said “Fred, you bloody idiot think, among all of us who had to suffer the consequences of all those actions. Yes, Ginny was a victim as she was influenced by that diary, but what about Ron? He had to live in fear for most of the year because one of his best friends was a muggleborn. You saw Harry and Ron after Colin Creevey was petrified, they rarely left Hermione alone. One of them was always there with her and both of them with her. Ron even willingly went to the library to be with Hermione. The library, Fred. Do you seriously think that Ron would have set a foot in the library if it wasn’t for Hermione. Then that incident during Christmas time which landed Hermione in the hospital. After that, Harry and Ron both became even more paranoid. You saw Harry, Fred, he used to run from the Quidditch pitch as soon as Wood blew the last whistle, just to reach the common room in time. How much ever late in the night it was, we used to see Ron with Hermione sit near the fireplace, and not leave until Hermione left for the girl’s dorms. And did you see their expressions when Hermione was petrified? They were devastated. And we know at the end of the year, something happened to Lockhart because of Ron’s wand. Ron, Harry and Lockhart were down in the Chamber. And there was a cave in. So obviously, Ron and Harry must have been separated because of the cave in. Now imagine, how would you feel when your best friend and your sister is on the other side of the wall, and you were bloody not able to do anything about it because an idiot wizard had broken your wand? And imagine, finding out after that your bloody best friend, the first friend you made on that train, was almost bloody going to die and no one was doing anything about it?. 

Fred said “But what is Dad’s fault in this? Ron knows how the Ministry treats him?”. George replies calmly “Ron has always seen Dad advocate for the Muggles and the Muggleborns. Hell, we have all seen Dad pull some bloody miracles like the Bill he passed the last summer saying that they had the right to enter the house if it has suspected Dark artifacts. This shows that Dad is not as helpless as it seems. He has the brains and guts to gun for something if he wants.”

George continues “But Dad, has not pursued anything regarding what happened to us Fred? Nor did the Ministry? It is a good question that Ron had asked Fred, if it was purebloods that had been attacked then wouldn’t the Ministry have taken the action and closed down Hogwarts? And fearing for our reputation, Dad has also not pursued any avenue of investigation to say who influenced Ginny in the first place. But is our reputation more important than finding out who did this?”.

Fred replies “You think its Malfoy, don’t you?”. George said “I think, if for once, we bloody don’t care just about ourselves and see the consequences, then maybe we can prevent something even more worse from happening. I don’t want our family to break Fred, but I am afraid, if we continue to ignore, what has happened, it can lead to just that”.

Molly flutters around the kitchen as Arthur stares at the table. Silence reigned in the kitchen, where there is noise. All the kids are in their rooms. Ron did not come down for dinner. Everyone had ate in silence aware of the lingering tension, and went up to their rooms. Arthur looks up at Molly, after feeling her squeeze his hand. He said “I failed Molls.” Molly shook her head and said “No Arthur, you did not fail in anything.” Arthur said “How could I not see, that what happened in the second year, also affected Ron? How could I have been so blind to think that only Ginny is the victim here?”. Molly sits down beside him and said “No Arthur, I have failed, I never realized that Ron had such anger in him. I always assumed that Ron is able to handle everything and accepts everything we give him.” Arthur squeezes her hand and said “You know, I never remembered Ron ever asking for anything from us. He accepted Bill’s clothes, Charlie’s wand and Percy’s rat as if they were his. And he never came and complained about Fred and George.” Molly looks down in shame.

Arthur lifts her chin and sees her eyes fill with tears. Arthur said “Hey, what’s wrong?”. Molly burst in tears and said “Its all my fault Arthur. I was so used to forgetting Ron’s likes and dislikes. I know he hates corned beef, yet I always gave him corned beef sandwiches, I know he doesn’t like Maroon, yet I always made a Maroon sweater for him. I always failed him Arthur. I never ever asked him, how his Hogwarts year was, never asked about his books, nothing. Ron always seemed so sure in taking care of himself, that I always left him alone. I never felt that he needed me Arthur. But he did need me. And when he needed me, I completely failed him.” Arthur hugs Molly tightly to himself as he goes through so many feelings. He knows somewhere, he also failed as a father. When he and Molly planned for a big family after the war, he had promised to himself that he will be there for his each and every child no matter what. And yet in Ron’s case, he and Molly failed to be there for him.

Suddenly hearing a tapping of the owl on the window, Arthur looks up and sees the owl pecking the window impatiently. Recognising the own as the Ministry Owl, Arthur opened the window. Taking the letter from the owl, and giving him some owl treats before sending him off, he opens the letter and his mouth opens in an O shape in amazement. Molly looks at him and said “What is it Arthur?”. Arthur said “You know I had registered for the lottery a month back, so I have won the lottery Molly. We have 47 Galleons, 40 Sickles and 60 Knuts.” Molly wipes her tears and said “That is wonderful Arthur. We can make a trip to Egypt and spent the summer vacation with Bill. I will inform Charlie, he can join us there. Maybe this is what we need Arthur. A break from this place for sometime. It will do the kids some good to take some much needed break.” And as Molly bustles around the kitchen, muttering to herself the preparations that is needed for the trip to Egypt, Arthur wonders whether the trip will actually erase the animosity or will it lead to more worse consequences.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea

Chapter 5

Ron looks on in silence as everyone around him rejoices over the fact of getting extra money to go on a trip to Egypt. Arthur noticing Ron’s silence said “Ron, aren’t you happy that we are going to visit Bill?”. Ron gives a smile and everyone relaxes thinking that Ron has gotten over his temper. But the next words, out of Ron’s mouth drops everyone’s hope. Ron said “I think it is better if we save this money instead of spending it on a useless expense.” Fred’s temper immediately flared up and he said “Oi, visiting our brother is not a useless expense.” Ron shook his head and said “No, visiting Bill is not a useless expense. But instead of spending on Bill, we can use the money to get a Mind Healer for Ginny and a new wand for me. And the rest can be saved for our future Hogwarts expenses. I am assuming visiting Bill is a more important expense than Ginny getting healed?”. Fred glares at him while Ron calmly looks back. In order to break the tension, Molly said “Ron dear, you don’t have to worry about all this. We will get you a wand before we leave. And its been a long time, since all of us has visited Bill. Don’t you think it will a wonderful idea, for Bill to spent time with all of us?”. Ron gets up and said “Of course Mom, you and Dad know better. I am the idiot child who does not know how to handle finances. You and Dad have a better idea of how to run the household. Sorry, for interrupting your important responsibilities.”

Ron stalks off before anyone could say anything. He goes and sit under the tree bordering the forest. He removes the letter he got today from Harry. Harry describes almost nothing in the letter, just stating a typical summer at the Dursleys and how he is looking forward to come to the Burrow. Ron does not like the sound of the typical summer at the Dursleys. He wonders how he is now going to bring Harry to the Burrow. He thought about taking Harry to the Egypt trip with him but nixes it immediately, as he does not even know if Harry wants to go to Egypt. Ron knew that Hermione is on a trip to France with her parents that is why she had told Ron that after 2 weeks before Harry’s birthday, he should call him to the Burrow. But now with this Egypt trip, everything is messed up. If he goes on the Egypt trip, and Harry is in trouble then how will he be able to help him? How will he be able to reach Harry in time?

Ron thinks back to the second year, the circles under Harry’s eyes. He wonders how no one ever thought to investigate the Dursleys seeing Harry has malnourished body. At the start of the year, Harry’s bones could be easily felt. It was only through constant training in Quidditch and the constant classes they had to run through that Harry started becoming hungry and eat everything on his plate. Thinking back to the second year, Ron tried to remember the name of the house elf who had come to warn Harry.

Ron said out loud “Dumpy, no,Dusty, no, Dopey, no, no, What was that name? DOBBY”. Then a voice behind him said “You called?”. Ron jumps a foot in the air and let out a shriek that he will till his dying breath deny that it was a girly shriek. Ron turns around and scrambles back seeing the house elf before him. The house elf seemed typical, with big ears, big eyes and now a cloth than looks like a shirt covering his body with a pant covering his legs. Ron fell to the ground by stumbling on a tree stump and lands on his butt. The house elf looks like he wants to help him but then tilts his head as if he does not know how. Ron gets up and wipes the dirt from his pants. Taking a deep breath, he said “Dobby?”. Dobby nods his head and said in puzzlement “That is my name. but who is you?”. Ron not knowing how to explain himself, but suddenly startles when Dobby snaps his finger now an excited gleam in his eyes, as Dobby said “You is Master Harry’s friend. Dobby saw you, when Dobby tried to stop Master Harry from going to Hogwarts. You and Master Harry was very brave going in the flying car. Dobby does not like heights. No sir, No.” And Dobby gives a shudder but then tilts his head as he said “But why is Master Harry’s friend calling Dobby?”. Ron runs a hand through his hair as an insane idea is starting to strike his mind. Harry is going to kill him however, if he goes through with this, but he could not see any other way to protect Harry. 

Ron clears his throat as he said “As Harry’s friend, I wanted to, wanted to thank you for trying to warn Harry about the Chamber Of Secrets.” Dobby smiles a big smile at Ron and said “Dobby tried his best Master Friend of Harry Potter. But Dobby could not warn Master Harry properly because Dobby was tied to Lucious Malfoy’s Magic, Master Friend of Harry Potter.” Ron clears his throat and said “Just call me Ron. Umm, Dobby how did you get over here, I mean I know the whole area is warded but you were able to break through?”. Dobby nods his head and said “Master Ron is right. Master’s home is heavily warded, but Master’s magic wards does not cover other magical creatures no entry. So Dobby was able to enter.”

Ron said “So how were you able to enter Harry’s home?”. Dobby said “Dobby’s intent was never to harm Mr Harry Potter but it was to save Mr Harry Potter. Wards then did not harm Dobby.” Ron clears his throat, now praying his crazy idea will work said “So, Dobby are you working?”. Dobby shook his head and said “Dobby is searching for work, Master Ron but Dobby cannot find Masters for long. Masters and Mistresses do not want Dobby because Dobby demands pay and clothes. Dobby does not want to tie itself to a family’s secrets completely so Dobby demands clothes also. Dobby decides that until he finds a good family, Dobby will continue to demand pay and clothes.” Ron clears his throat and said “I have some pocket money with me? How does one Knut and one pair of clothes sound?”. Dobby tilts his head and looks at Ron and his voice in puzzlement, said “Why does Master Ron want to pay Dobby?”. Ron clears his throat and said “Because I want you to protect Harry.”

Dobby straightens up, hearing Ron’s words, his head held high and said “Master Harry Potter in trouble, Master Ron? Then Dobby will save him.” Ron immediately shook his head remembering Harry’s words on how Dobby always tries to save him. Ron said “No, Dobby, not save him, I mean stay with him and protect him.” Dobby sits down in front of Ron, stares at him and said “Dobby does not understand Master Ron.” Ron clears his throat again and said “So you know the amount of trouble, we have been through the past two years?” Dobby nods his head. Ron said “And I am thinking you saw the Dursley’s treatment of Harry?”. Dobby frowns and said “Dursleys very meany to Master Harry Potter. Keep on giving less food and make him sleep in that room full of junk. Master Harry’s books also hidden under that cupboard. That Dursley boy very fat. And he keeps on taunting Master Harry with Master Harry’s parents death. Does Master Ron want Dobby to teach the Dursley’s a lesson?”. Ron shouts “No, not like that Dobby. Okay give me a second. Let me gather my thoughts.” And Ron got up and paced back and forth as Dobby watches on. Ron then sat down in front of Dobby, and taking a deep breath said “Well, here’s what I want you to do Dobby. You stay with Harry, and make sure he eats proper food and he has the time to complete his homework. And you take my and my friend’s Hermione’s letters to Harry and bring Harry’s letters to me. Don’t read the letters at all Dobby. You stay with Harry, till Harry reaches Hogwarts with me and Hermione. And if Dursley boy tries to harm Harry when he is outside, you distract the Dursley boy and make sure Harry gets to his room and not by disapparating.” And if something happens to make Harry leave the Dursley’s house, then you come and inform me and Hermione immediately. And if someone attempts to harm Harry at home, then you get Harry out of that home immediately and get him here. So, is that okay with you Dobby?”. 

Hermione, comes into the cottage followed by her parents. They had just finished touring the winery of the countryside. While it was a fascinating process, to learn how wine is made, but it got tiring when it came to the tasting. Knowing that her parents were a little tipsy, she said good night to them and went up to the room. And lets out a small scream seeing what is on her bed.

Hermione covers her mouth immediately after the scream seeing a creature with big ears and what looks like Ron’s shirt and pant staring at her with big eyes. Hearing the knock on the door, Hermione is going to open her mouth to answer when the creature, takes a letter out and she sees that the name on the letter said it was from Ron. Hearing the knocks on the door becoming persistent, Hermione said “It is okay Mom, just stubbed my toe.” Her mother replies back in affirmative and Hermione hears the footsteps go away. The creature on the bed stands up and bows down to the waist in front of Hermione and said “Mistress Hermione, Dobby is pleased to meet you.” 

Hermione for the first time is in a loss of words. She clears her throat and said “Hi. Nice to meet you too Dobby. Hang on, Dobby, Lucious Malfoy’s house elf?”. Dobby crings but straightens himself up and said “Dobby is not belonging to Lucious Malfoy now Mistress Hermione. Dobby now belongs to Master Ron.” Hermione exclaims “What?”.  
Dobby hands out the letter to Hermione and Hermione taking the letter opens it 

Dear Hermione,  
I know we decided that Harry can come to my place after two weeks at the Dursleys, but I just got the news that my family has won the lottery. We are planning a trip to Egypt to visit Bill and the plan is to stay there till the 2nd week of August. Knowing Harry’s luck, he is bound to either get involved in something trouble during that time even if he does not want to. So I came up with a plan to keep Harry safe. Dobby can be Harry’s what was that term you used to describe, for people guarding people, ummmm body part, no bodyguard. At least until we get to Hogwarts safely. Don’t worry about the expenses, I worked out with Dobby how to pay him. With him keeping Harry protected, we can go on our vacations peacefully and if any trouble does come, then Dobby can inform us directly, since he has the magic to do so directly.”  
I am experimenting how long it takes Dobby to travel from France to the Burrow, so I hope that this idea bloody works. Send your response with Dobby. And hopefully Harry can forgive us when we meet him next.”

Regards,  
Ron

Ron paces back and forth at the edge of the woods. Its been almost 45 minutes since Dobby took his letter to Hermione. Hearing the pop sound behind, Ron turns and sees Dobby standing there and looking at him with exhaustion present in his eyes. Dobby said “Master Ron, Mistress Hermione has sent a reply in this letter.” And holding out the letter, he gives it to Ron.

Hermione’s Letter

Dear Ron,  
The idea of using Dobby is brilliant. I cannot imagine, the power it must have taken Dobby to travel from England to France. My watch notes the time you had given and I would say that Dobby made the journey in half an hour. You are right. We can use Dobby to protect Harry. But Ron, I don’t want you to bear the expenses of Dobby alone. I will also pay him. Ask Dobby, how does 2 Galleons sound?”.

Regards,  
Hermione

Ron looks at Dobby, who is sitting under the tree, looking exhausted. Ron clears his throat, and said “ Dobby, how does 2 Galleons and 1 Knut sound?’. Dobby’s eyes widen and he said “Master Ron, please don’t increase unnecessarily. Dobby is happy with what Dobby and Master Ron decided before?”. Ron looks at the letter and frowns. But looking at Dobby, he knew, he could not treat Dobby as he was treated before. Ron said “Dobby, the Knut is from me and the 2 Galleons is from Hermione. Since you are working for both of us, isn’t it fair that we both pay you?”. Dobby looks at the floor and scratches his toe on the forest floor. Ron feels impatient but keeps silent.

Dobby said in a low voice “Dobby does not know Master Ron. Dobby hasn’t been paid before.” Ron feels himself melting hearing Dobby’s words and a sense of fierce protection overwhelms him. Ron said in a firm voice “So it is decided, I will pay 1 Knut and Hermione will pay 2 Galleons. So that is fair pay for you. Okay?”. Dobby nods his head looking at the floor. Ron clears his throat and said “You look exhausted Dobby. Why don’t you go and sleep in my room for some time? I will bring some food up after sometime and you can have dinner.”

Dobby looks at Ron now with wide eyes and said “No, No Master Ron, Dobby can feed himself Master Ron. Dobby also know how to remain hungry without feeling hunger. Dobby’s maximum hunger record is 4 days.” Ron felt sick to his stomach hearing this. 

He clears his throat to control his anger and said “That’s okay, when you are working for me and Hermione, you don’t have to remain hungry and you can sleep when Harry, I and Hermione sleep also. We won’t go anywhere without you knowing. Okay”. Dobby nods his head. He points out the window, facing the broom shed, and said “That’s my room. There is a cot underneath my bed with the pillow and the blanket. Use it for sleeping. I will call you when its time for dinner.”

Dobby said “Master Ron, can Dobby ask a question?”. Ron nods his head. Dobby asked “Why does Master Ron not tell about protection for Master Harry to Master Ron’s parents. Master Ron’s parents are very skilled in magic. Then, why does not Master Ron involve them in this plan?”. Ron gets out the words that have been stuck in him for so long, he never even realized it until Dobby’s question. Ron said “I don’t trust them with Harry. That is why Dobby.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Dobby meet. Bill's thoughts on Ron.

When Harry woke up in the morning, it was a normal day, for him at least. Well, if you count the horrible diet Aunt Petunia is putting everyone through, because of a stern warning from the school’s nurse about Dudley’s weight. If not taken under control, they will be forced to put him on diet throughout the school year. When Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, read the note, Uncle Vernon screamed about how Dudley is not fat but fit to be a fighter like him and Aunt Petunia cried saying that everyone is trying to make her Dudleykins look skinny.

Dudley’s tantrum could not be even counted as one of the top 10 tantrums at least according to Harry’s list. When Harry trudged up to his room after finishing breakfast in preparation to go outside to finish Aunt Petunia’s list of chores, he almost bit back a scream recognizing Dobby on his bed. Dobby smiles brightly at Harry, as Harry scrambles to lock the door before any of his relatives see him and again lock him up. As soon as the last lock is put, Harry hisses, “Dobby what are you doing here?”. Dobby smiles brightly and said “Dobby has been given the responsibility to look after Master Harry.” Harry thought’s go in the line of who in the hell is mad enough to give Dobby responsibility. Harry knew that Dobby had the tendency to hit himself when shouted on and asked “Dobby, who gave you the responsibility to look after me?”. Dobby smiled with delight and said “Master Ron and Mistress Hermione. Master Ron gave Master Harry a letter also. Here Master Harry.” Dobby held out the letter, and Harry took it with disbelief. Opening the letter, Harry continued to grit his teeth, on why the hell would Ron and Hermione come up with such a great idea, but his heart softens reading the words written.

Mate,

I know you are going to be mad seeing Dobby but hear us out. Hermione said that you will understand, but I penned down the letter in the hopes of calming you down. Look, I know that you can manage yourself, but frankly me and Hermione don’t trust the Dursleys to not put a stunt like they did last summer. Our initial plan was to call you to Burrow, two weeks after, but I got the news that we are going to Egypt to visit Bill, because Dad won the lottery in the Ministry making all of us to see Bill. It will be a one month trip, and frankly it scares both of us to think what can happen? I mean mate, you luck regarding danger tends to make it seem of making you run towards danger not away from it.  
So we got Dobby, who will look after you until all three of us reach Hogwarts, safely and without a scratch in sight. Regarding payment, don’t worry about it, me and Hermione are handling it.

Take care of yourself Harry, and don’t worry, Dobby knows what to do if danger comes to you again.

Love,  
Ron and Hermione  
(Well just me, Ron actually)

Harry wanted to be mad, but he knew his friends and their hearts are usually in a good place. Hearing his stomach grumble, Harry groaned knowing that it won’t be till lunch for him to have something. Hearing a snap in front of him, Harry looks at Dobby in astonishment, when Dobby holds a platter of ham sandwich with fries on the side. Harry looks at Dobby in amazement and Dobby said “Don’t worry Master Harry, Master Ron and Master Hermione said to make sure that you have proper food and to take good care of you. Harry smiles tightly, thinking what the hell would good care in Dobby’s terms mean although the ham sandwich with fries does look really good.

Ron stumbles as his feet lands on the ground. Travelling through Portkey was one of his least favourite methods of wizard travel. And he often wonders, how is it to travel in an enclosed vehicle that Hermione calls an aeroplane. Seeing everyone, dust themselves off, Ron also begins to dust himself off and peers over the crows spotting his big brother with his earring.

Bill looks thoroughly like a resident of Egypt should, wearing a earring with a haircut of making his hair stand and dressed a jeans and shirt, grinning at them as he walks towards them. Everyone on seeing Bill, exclaims in delight and rush towards him. Charlie was going to arrive in the evening, through a different location. 

Reaching the family, Ron was the first person Bill saw. Bill clasped a hand on Ron’s shoulder, squeezing his shoulder in acknowledgement and reaches behind sweeping Ginny up in a hug. Ginny lets out a squeak of delight, but saw that Ron gives a tight smile to Bill’s back. Her smile fades away and she squeezes her eyes shut to fight the nausea away at the thought which has been gnawing at her ever since. Bill breaks the hug and seeing Ginny’s eyes close, cups her faces in his hands and said “Her Ginny- Winny, what’s the matter?”. Arthur and Molly gather around Ginny, with Fred, George and Percy all crowding around close by, but all Ginny could see was Ron, standing a little behind Bill, looking at her with concern in his eyes yet some distance, as if he is slowly losing himself and not being a part of this family. Ginny swallows but said “Nothing Bill, just some nausea from the Portkey travel.” Everyone heaves a sigh of relief, and disperse picking up their luggage. Ron quietly sidles up beside Ginny, and asked “Are you okay Ginny?”. Her throat closed still with her fear, she nods her head. Ron nods an okay, and without her prompting takes her luggage from her walking behind Fred and George, arguing about what to do with Percy. Feeling her hand on her shoulder, she looks up at Bill. Bill is startled to see her eyes fill up and said “Hey, what’s up Ginny, why are you crying?”. Ginny hitches and said “We are losing Ron.”

Bill watches Ron after Ginny’s words and for the first time considered himself idiotic. Bill as the eldest brother of the Weasley family, always knew that he had the responsibilities of raising his brothers and sister along with his parents. When Percy, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny were small, Bill and Charlie used to end up taking care of them when Molly and Arthur were too busy with work or running a household. Even though there was always financial concerns, but Bill and Charlie always made sure that those concerns were not felt by their younger brothers and sisters. Yet, in the case of Ron, they always end up failing.

Even when Bill was in Hogwarts, and came to the Burrow for the summer vacations, Ron always ended up demanding the least of time. He never played pranks for attention like Fred and George, whined like Ginny for attention or came to him for doubts like Percy. For Ron, Bill always remembered that he used to be able to entertain himself. From early on, it seemed that Ron always made himself be as silent as possible to not cause trouble for his parents and his brothers. The only major incident of Ron’s tantrums was two as far as Bill remembered. One, when Ron’s teddy bear turned into a spider by the twins. Bill knew it wasn’t the spider itself that caused the fear, but the sudden change. When the twins changed the teddy bear into a spider, Ron was still at the age where he was not able to comprehend the use of magic, and that sudden change terrified him greatly. 

Bill was able to calm Ron down, but after that incident was never able to quell the fear of Ron with spiders. Whenever, Ron used to see a spider then, he would clam up his body stiff, his breath coming in shorts and his posture that of hiding oneself. The next incident, Bill wasn’t there but he heard it later from Charlie.

Charlie had told Bill about how Ginny had by mistakenly broke his Chudley Cannons figure and Molly was not able to fix it, even though she fixed Ginny’s Holyhead Harpies figure. Later on, Ron refused to share any of his toys with Ginny, Fred and George and Percy. When Fred and George pranked him with support from Ginny for not sharing, he went to complain to Molly. Molly supported Fred, George and Ginny and scolded Ron for not sharing his things. That was the time when Ron’s first accidental burst of magic happened as he shouted at Molly for always give him old things and wished that she had aborted him when she found out he was a boy and not a girl. Everyone was shocked at Ron’s words and in that shock, Ron ran away. For the next two days, they had searched the entire forest for Ron, but could not find him. And after two days, Ron walked back into the Burrow as if nothing happened even with bruises and scratches on the feet. He never said, where he was for the two days and they never asked after that one time. Molly paid attention to Ron for one week, but after Ron showed no indication of doing the same thing again, Molly started paying more attention to Ginny again.

Bill couldn’t blame his parents for wanting a big family especially after the war, but he had often wondered whether having a big family was the right choice to make just to fill the hole of family in his parent’s lives. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and hearing the word enter, he enters seeing his parents arrange their things in the hotel room. Molly smiles and said “Bill did you need anything?”. Bill said “Mom, what is going on with Ron?”. Arthur and Molly stiffen hearing the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, A Very Happy New Year to All Of You. Hope you all have a prosperous year, and as a world, we will be able to move on from this pandemic.
> 
> So, A note regarding Bill. Bill, as a character always seemed to me as the most level-headed character and the most underused also. I mean, he is the eldest child of the Weasley Family, yet he has no clue on what is going on in Ron's life and just joins the war blindly. Did not mesh for me. And what about the finances? Bill's finances seem to be strong enough to at least take on the financial burden of the family, yet the Weasley family is still struggling to make the ends meet. Ya, not going to agree with that also. For a family that claims, to be so together, it has often been portrayed in the books as if they are living separate lives coming together only when there is danger. So, I am going to make the two eldest brothers of the Weasley family, more involved with the family as a result also more involved with Ron.


End file.
